


Del orgullo de Erik y de su familia

by MakaMurai



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Mutant Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaMurai/pseuds/MakaMurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocas veces en la vida Erik se había sentido orgulloso de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Cherik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del orgullo de Erik y de su familia

Pocas veces en la vida Erik se había sentido orgulloso de alguien que no fuera él mismo. Podría enumerarlas con una sola mano, para ser sinceros. Su memoria siempre recordaba la primera de ellas, con su madre haciendo frente a un niño que le amaba con locura, pero no sabía canalizar sus problemas de ira; recordaba vagamente la expresión de vergüenza en los ojos verdes de la mujer aquella vez que en el kínder tuvo que recogerle en su primer día, expulsado, por haber empujado a un niño de su clase, el mismo que había gritado a la maestra las cosas malas que su mamá siempre le enseñó que no le dijera a nadie. No entendió en ese momento el agarre distante en su mano mientras caminaban a casa, pero no pensó que lo hecho estuviera mal. 

Sin embargo, en su hogar no le esperó el regaño y subsecuente castigo que esperaba con lágrimas en sus ojitos grises, solo un cariñoso abrazo y un beso en su frente, acompañado de una felicitación amorosa por ser un caballerito valiente. 

La segunda cosa que le llenó el pecho del burbujeante sentimiento de orgullo ajeno fue ver la expresión de Charles el día que lo conoció, esa expresión de su ceño fruncido en arrugas suaves entre sus ojos azules y labios apretados en una línea inexpugnable, sin palabras suficientes para expresar su profunda molestia con el tipo que, siendo dos veces más grande que él, había pretendido burlarse de su hermana Raven, justo antes de golpearle en la cara, dejándole fuera de combate. Lo que nunca supo Erik fue que quien más molesta se encontró por la acción de defenderle fue la misma Raven, sintiéndose ofendida con su hermano por tomarla como una indefensa damisela. Tal vez si se hubiera enterado, podría contarla en su lista.

La tercera y última vez, la más importante de todas, fue aquella en la que, con el rostro impregnado de dolor y cansancio, Magda había entregado en sus brazos a los gemelos. Wanda y Pietro vieron la luz del día como hijos de Charles y Erik, el mismo día en que su madre biológica tuvo una complicación del embarazo y cerró sus ojos para siempre. Erik jamás había dejado de culparse por aquello, pero siempre quedaría en su pecho esa sensación de orgullo por la segunda mujer más importante de su vida, su ex esposa Magda. 

Y entonces, volvía a sentir sus pulmones llenarse de aire y una expresión de satisfacción profunda en su rostro se formaba al ver como el pequeño Pietro, de 6 años de edad, corría con una velocidad imposible hasta la espalda de un turista, empujándole con su cuerpo y haciéndole caer hacia adelante por la fuerza que le proporcionaba el impulso, donde su hermana Wanda había formado un montículo de arena llena de conchas marinas y caracoles de colores, a una distancia demasiado precisa para ser realmente una casualidad. Los gemelos sonrieron inocentemente a su padre Charles, quien se acercó corriendo, percibiendo la molestia causada por sus niños mutantes. 

El hombre despotricaba en un idioma inentendible y de una manera exagerada para una broma tan poco peligrosa. Bueno, tal vez un poco, muy peligrosa. Erik se acercó con pasos calmados, sintiendo las miradas metalizadas en sí mismo. Acarició las cabezas, una pelirroja y la otra platinada, de sus hijos en un gesto sobreprotector. 

–Disculpe usted, señor, mis hijos solamente estaban jugando –respondió a las acusaciones del hombre en alemán, logrando llamar la atención del mismo. 

–Más le vale que esos seres del averno estén encerrados un buen tiempo, si no quiere que alguien les ponga las manos encima un día de estos –las palabras dichas en un tono pedante hicieron que su expresión se endureciera, mostrando su ira creciente. Charles tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, susurrando palabras suaves en su mente. 

–Le aseguro que no le molestarán más, señor –volteó para empezar a caminar, no sin antes notar la pequeña tobillera brillante en el tobillo derecho del adulto enojado. Una mirada y de nuevo se encontraba en el suelo, sobando su cabeza e intentando levantarse, rojo de ira al escuchar las risas sonoras a su alrededor. Vio a Charles fruncir el ceño. 

–Wanda, recoge tus cosas de allí, vamos de vuelta al hotel –dijo Charles con la voz demandante pero llena de cariño. La pelirroja subió su mirada cargada de inquietud hacia los ojos de su padre. Erik pudo notar el cambio de las facciones molestas de Charles a unas dulces y complacientes. Que blando era su pareja con los niños. 

–Pietro, tú también ve a recoger tus juguetes, no más playa por hoy –Completó Lehnsherr, obteniendo un puchero del gemelo menor. Wanda tomó su mano con la cabeza baja y ambos caminaron hacia donde estuvo su sombrilla plantada en la arena. 

–No seas tan complaciente con ellos, Erik, eso que hicieron estuvo mal –Sonrió ante las palabras envueltas en su dulce acento, volteando a verlo con ojos sonrientes. Charles también sostenía una mueca confusa, luchando entre la diversión y el asombro, al sentir los pensamientos orgullosos de Erik sobre sus gemelos –No puedo creerlo, Erik, eres imposible –negó, sacudiendo los rizos castaños, llenando las fosas nasales de Erik con el olor del shampoo, tan varonil, tan de él. 

–Ese hombre de allí estuvo mirando tu fantástica figura todo el día, no creas que no me di cuenta. Y Wanda y Pietro también lo notaron, por eso hicieron eso. Wanda puede hacer casi cualquier cosa, y junto con Pietro son simplemente imparables. No lo vi venir, lo admito, pero simplemente no los detendría si lo hicieran de nuevo –terminó acariciando la mejilla levemente inflada del otro. Charles entrecerró los ojos, entregándole ‘la mirada’. Ambos soltaron carcajadas después de unos minutos de mirarse en silencio. Erik supo que había contagiado a Charles de su orgullo como padre una vez los niños llegaron corriendo, cargados de juguetes. Se colaron entre sus piernas y se escondieron detrás de las del más alto. El mismo hombre de antes venía, con la cara aún más roja e hinchada, si eso era posible, gritando aún más alto, con evidentes rastros de bebida regada desde su mandíbula hasta sus pantalones cortos. 

Erik rio alto, para desgracia del extraño y colocó sus manos sobre sus hijos. Charles levantó a Wanda en sus brazos, mientras Pietro esperaba por los brazos de Erik. 

–Malditos sean, estúpidos mutantes, no tienen derecho de respirar el mismo aire de las personas normales… -el sonido se apagó poco a poco para los niños, quienes solo centraron su atención en papá Charles, mientras Erik sentía el sabor de la ira deslizarse por su garganta. Ahora el sujeto sabía inglés. Que conveniente. 

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera mover una mano para poder estrangular al sujeto con la fina cadenilla de oro que rodeaba su cuello, Charles hizo que él mismo bajara sus pantalones, diese vuelta y caminara a pasos cortos hasta la fuente grande que había detrás de ellos. Los niños soltaron sus carcajadas, acompañados de todas las personas rodeándoles, al ver como caía de manera estrepitosa dentro del agua recirculante. Erik tomó a Pietro entre sus brazos y su hijo se abrazó a él. 

–El señor rojo dijo que Wanda y yo éramos unos fenómenos, que probablemente debería llevarnos a un circo y vendernos a este –Explicó el niño con su rostro escondido en el cuello caliente de Erik. Un suspiro salió de los labios rosados de Wanda y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas de culpa. 

–Y entonces yo pensé que necesitaba un baño en su boca, y de pronto una mujer con el cabello como el de Pietro tropezó y dejó caer su bebida en la cara del señor rojo –Completó la niña en un hilo de voz, con el miedo tiñendo la expresión y sus ojitos mirando a su papá Charles y a su papá Erik. Ambos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron con algo de tristeza. Erik abrazó a Pietro con frustración y separó su cabeza de su hombro, para mirarle a los ojos, tan grises como los suyos. 

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse, niños, estamos orgullosos de ustedes –Besó su frente tal y como recordaba que su madre había hecho con él y le abrazó. Charles acercó a Wanda para que pudiera mirar a su padre, para que pudiera saber que no estaban enojados y no lo estarían. 

–Nos sentimos orgullosos de ustedes, niños, no importa lo que hagan o hayan hecho. El señor rojo se lo merecía –añadió Charles, abrazando a Pietro con su brazo libre, sintiendo como Erik hacía lo mismo con él y Wanda –. Y creo que ya tuvo un baño en su boca, así que vamos a olvidarnos de esto y cenaremos en el hotel con tía Raven, tío Azazel y Kurt –Terminó sonriendo hacia él, provocando varios sentimientos en el pecho del mayor. Erik asintió y ambos caminaron, con sus pequeños gritando y revolviéndose entre los brazos de sus padres.

Pocas veces en la vida Erik se había sentido orgulloso de alguien que no fuera él mismo, pero solo aquella vez había sentido el orgullo de sí mismo, de tener a la familia más perfecta que pudiera haber pedido.


End file.
